


Venus in Buckles

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's a walking kink, at least according to Yohji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in Buckles

Yohji wondered if Aya knew he was a walking fetish. His mission outfits argued yes, but several years' acquaintance argued Aya was unaware of the implications of his chosen style. Yohji tried to enlighten him; Aya rewarded the effort with a blank stare and silence before leaving the room.

They had a mission that night. Yohji planned to get very drunk afterward, but Aya knocked on his door before he'd downed even a shot.

Aya hadn't changed, except to shed his coat.

"What--"

"Show me what you meant earlier."

"Aya--"

Aya stepped closer, eyes intent. "Show me."

Yohji showed him.


End file.
